habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Contributor Rewards
Habitica appreciates and rewards contributions from its members! This page shows the rewards that can be earned. For information about how to contribute, see Contributing to Habitica; the Guidance page links there will describe the Contributor Tier process for each type of contribution. __TOC__ After Submitting Contributions Please note that not every contribution will be accepted. Even contributions that we do accept might not be implemented for a long time, especially in the case of art. If and when your contribution is accepted and incorporated into Habitica, a pop-up will announce your contributor achievement and you will earn: * a Contributor Achievement Badge, non-stackable, on the first contribution * a Contributor Title, which identifies the type of contribution made * a Contributor Tier, which increases with each set of submissions * a Reward that depends on the Tier earned * a permanent increase in your drop chance bonus subtotal of 2.5% for each Tier earned * a permanent increase in your drop-cap by 1 for each Tier earned. Players who contribute more than one kind of contribution will be given the appropriate Title for each kind. It is possible to gain extra titles without gaining a tier, particularly when a player already has a few tiers as higher tiers are more difficult to obtain. When you have been awarded a Tier, your name will be highlighted in the appropriate color in all chat areas. When a player hovers over your name, your Title(s) will appear. Your Tier, Titles, and Achievement Badge are also displayed on your profile. Titles, Tiers, and Rewards are assigned at the discretion of Habitica staff. They reserve the right to change the specific Titles, Tiers, and Rewards at their discretion. Contributor Tiers The "set of submissions" required for each tier depends on the type of contribution. For example, to gain a Blacksmith tier, you would need to submit all changes required to implement one feature or fix one bug, with higher tiers requiring larger features/bugs or more sets of submissions. To gain a tier for wiki contributions, you would need to have made a suitable number of high quality wiki improvements. You must meet the criteria for the overall tier you are requesting, even if your previous tier was based on another type of contribution; this is so that specialists do not have a more difficult job than generalists. Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to the site will be offered a free subscription for life. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Contributor Rewards Contributor Achievement Badge On achieving their first contributor tier, a player is awarded a pink player name highlight, 3 gems and the Contributor Achievement Badge. The Achievement is displayed on a user's profile. File:Achievement-boot2x.png|Contributor badge File:contributor.png|previous version The contributor badge icon was changed in Fall 2015, due to a user pointing out that it looked too similar to the Firefox logo. Contributor Gear Once awarded, the equipment is available for purchase in the Equipment section of the Market, if you filter for Class = "None". Each piece gives a bonus of 6 points to all four character attributes. Special Gear The Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing is rewarded to contributors who fix a bug marked "priority - critical" on GitHub. Contributor Pet On achieving Tier 6, a player is given a Hydra Pet, which can be found under the Rare Pets section of their stable. The Hall of Heroes Contributors are displayed in the Hall of Contributors, ranked by username and contributor Tier, along with their Titles and list of contributions. The Hall is accessed through the Community > Hall of Heroes at the footer of the website (direct link). The Hall of Patrons displays the names of Kickstarter backers. It can be accessed from the tab next to the Hall of Contributors (direct link). Clicking the contributor's or patron's display name will open up their Profile, giving the ability to view their details, message or gift gems. Requesting a Contributor Tier Each category of contribution on Habitica has a specific process for awarding a Contributor Tier. Below is a summary of the processes but for full details about how tiers are judged and how you can apply for them, please see the appropriate Guidance pages. * Applications required: ** Scribes and Linguistic Scribes must apply for a Contributor Tier, and are awarded based on the contributions of meaningful content to the wiki. ** Linguists must apply for a Contributor Tier. ** Comrades must apply for a Contributor Tier. * Applications not required: ** Artisans, Bards, Storytellers,and Blacksmiths do not need to do anything special, like complete a Contributor Tier request, to earn Contributor Tiers. ** Socialites do not need to apply. In fact, there is no nomination process for Socialite tiers. The staff, moderators, and high-level contributors choose who will be awarded based on what they observe. ** Challengers do not need to apply. Note that tiers are awarded rarely and often only after months, sometimes years, of valuable challenges. ** Ambassador contributor tiers for blog and social media posts are awarded on a discretionary basis for spikes in new user sign-ups. If you believe that your post resulted in a significant and lasting growth for our userbase (e.g. people made accounts and stuck around for a while), please email the with your User ID and the URL of your post and the admins will check the analytics. In the data returned by the API's content route, the Contributor equipment can be identified by these keys: * armor_special_1 (Crystal Armor) * head_special_1 (Crystal Helm) * shield_special_1 (Crystal Shield) * weapon_special_1 (Crystal Blade) fr:Récompenses de Contribution ru:Награды за вклад pt-br:Contributor Rewards es:Recompensas de Contribuidor Category:Contributing Category:Incentives Category:Equipment